


Double Or Nothing.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Calamity Jane (1953), Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: When Jane met Victoria...Did all hell break loose?





	Double Or Nothing.

Fate sent Jane out into the unknown - to discover a new first class act!

Jane could have first spied Victoria - but how would she react?

Watching the transformation to Victor - could have sent her into a panic attack!

This gun toting wildcat's capable of kicking up a scene - getting Victoria sacked!

That would safely get Jane's fated plans - back on the right track!

But would Victoria accuse Jane of being a hypocrite - or just let Jane take her back?

Offering for them to team up - making a pick up pact?

So their audience will be forced to agree - that these two sassy gals -

Make a Cross dressing - Show stopping - Double act!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> (This one should have the slash included but the fandom started without the slash in the title.)  
> Other versions of Victor/Victoria:  
> 1933 Viktor und Viktoria.  
> 1935 First a Girl.  
> 1957 Victor and Victoria.  
> 1975 My girlfriend the Transvestite.  
> 1982 Victor/Victoria.  
> 1995 Victor/Victoria (TV)  
> 2004 Connie and Carla.  
> There is also a wide variety of other material to signify the historical Legend of Calamity Jane.  
> 


End file.
